


In Season

by starcrossedlovers



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Nostalgia, Sick Character, Sickfic, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 21:05:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18454613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starcrossedlovers/pseuds/starcrossedlovers
Summary: No matter how exhausting Ciel can be, Sebastian always finds himself blinking away happy tears.





	In Season

Buoyant shoes tapped on the floor from one corner of the room to the other, preparing everything to the boy’s likings. An exquisite sort of foreign tea, the richest jam in all of England, a dozen of warm, fluffy buns in a basket, and much more—even Sebastian felt he was able to admit that this meal was the best one could ever wish for. Taking a quick glance at the petite figure resting beneath multiple layers of blankets to make sure that his master was still asleep, Sebastian poured the hot liquid from the pot into a cup.

The morning passed by like each day of that week did: quietly, tiredly, without any form of objection. Schedules were filled to the brim with overblown meetings about the future of his company, something that was obligatory, mandatory for an earl. Sebastian believed that the present’s course of actions would play their designated role like the previous ones did, but he was mistaken for sure about that speculation.

A quiet sneeze, such a funny sound coming from his Lord, disturbed the serene silence of the room. Black eyebrows twitched unexpectedly beneath raven hair, questioning the cause of it. Sebastian walked over to the head of the bed, flexed his hand to get a good grip on the cover and pulled at it, only to reveal a fragile, suffering Ciel. He stared down at the view in front of him in amused disbelief. _How long had it been since Ciel came down with a cold?_ He mused, rubbing the tiny wrinkles on his forehead with his gloved fingers.

To Sebastian’s entertainment, the boy was still acting as though he was asleep, healthy and safely alive, even though both of them were terribly aware of each other’s presence and the consequences his sneeze brought. The butler blinked once, twice, wanting to give his master one last chance at untangling this situation before taking the lead by himself. After not getting anything in response, he leaned down, looked at Ciel’s face – tainted a sickly shade of red, so similar to the lovely blush he sported when getting embarrassed. His lips, formed into a lovely little pout, were quivering because of his fever — or because of being caught by Sebastian at his terrible attempts at acting? — the servant wasn't sure.

After the boy registered an amused huff of air coming from Sebastian’s mouth, he reluctantly opened his eyes, furrowed his brows together and harshly pulled at the man’s arm, prompting him to fall onto the mattress. At first, Sebastian was surprised, he hadn’t thought the boy would be in this kind of lavish mood again – and then he was smiling, remembering how typical it was for Ciel to be this way. He allowed nostalgic memories to arise inside his mind for one moment, only to blink them away the next.

Sebastian’s feet softly kicked against Ciel’s thighs, allowing the boy to tangle his own feet up in them, the palms of their hands pressed together. With a light smile, Ciel pressed his head against Sebastian’s chest and closed his eyes.

 

Today can wait.

**Author's Note:**

> hello ... it's me. yeah i didn't have any motivation to write anything the past few months, and i honestly didn't have the time either. but i randomly had this idea in my head, so i just felt like writing it out
> 
> as always, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
